


Conditions of the Universe

by Crystallisvox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallisvox/pseuds/Crystallisvox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conditions of the Universe is a series of Life is Strange one-shots or (mini) multi-shots set in speculative aftermaths of Episode 5 or in AUs.</p><p>Will most likely add characters and pairings as this progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this series and my first fic in years.

Imagine your OTP/OT3 going on a 3 AM gas station shopping spree while on some sort of road trip.  
\-----------------------------------------------

They were a month into a life without time travel, and about two days outside of Portland when Chloe pulled up to the gas station, parking her beaten truck beneath the brightly lit overhang. 

"Another pit stop?" Max asks, one brow quirked and a smirk on her face as she glances at Chloe. 

"No, I just love parking in dumpy old gas stations, Max." Chloe snarks, but Max can tell it's in good nature. "Yes, it can't just be me who gets the midnight munchies." 

Her stomach rumbles as if to further prove her point and she lightly punches Max's shoulder, leaning into the motion and pushing Max against the truck door. "Now come on, Super Max." 

"Technically, it's 3:05 AM. Way past midnight." Max retorts with a laugh, pulling on the door handle and exiting the car, a move that causes Chloe to lose her balance. 

"Irrelevant." Chloe steps out of the truck, slamming the door behind her and moving round to where Max is. "Besides, I think I've had enough of 'time' to last me the next year, or something." 

Chloe throws her arm around Max's shoulder as the two amble towards the entrance of the convenience store. 

The automated bell signals their entrance, and a bored, greasy-looking man nods at them before turning his attention back to his show. Max assumes it's a cheesy sitcom if the laugh track gave any indication. 

Chloe has long separated from her, and Max catches sight of the same old beanie bouncing along each aisle and the sound of Chloe's black boots scuffing along the floor brings her a warm comfort. Max wanders over to where Chloe is, watching fondly as the other girl rifles through the shelves, fingers practically dancing over each snack they pass. 

"Slow down, Che. The snacks aren't gonna sprout legs and walk off anytime soon." Max chuckles, folding her arms across her chest as she shakes her head slightly. Leave it to Chloe to never change. 

Max is pulled from her thoughts by Chloe, who chucks a bag of chips at her. 

"Max, catch." 

She fumbles awkwardly but miraculously catches the foil bag. 

"Doesn't sound nearly as cool if the name isn't 'Booker', but whatever." Chloe huffs, turning her attention back to rummaging through the snacks.

Seconds later another bag lands in her arms and Chloe moves on, scavenging another aisle. Max shakes her head, adjusting the bags of chips and follows after Chloe, snagging a basket along the way. 

A quick burst of laughter causes Max to move quicker to where Chloe is, only to find the other girl pulling a plastic water gun from the rack. Max sighs, even after the literal hell they had gone through leave it to Chloe Price to still have a fascination with guns. 

"Check it out, Max." Chloe has an impish grin on her face as she waves the toy gun in the air, and Max is pretty sure she knows what the next words out of Chloe's mouth will be. 

"Let me guess: you're gonna suggest we buy a pair and hit the beach, right? There, we'll wage a water war against each other and you'll insist on being 'Price. Chloe Price' while I'll be Agent Maximus 007." Max laughs at how quickly Chloe's face drops. 

"You sure you don't have your Rewind anymore, Caulfield? Or you didn't gain the power to actually read minds?" Chloe moves closer to Max, pretending to examine her as she circles round her. "Or is that just your powers of 'best friendship' at work?" 

"My almighty powers of Best Friendship, duh." Max pulls her own gun from the shelf, copying Chloe's pose as if challenging her. "But, I'm down to have a water gun fight."

"I thought you hated guns?" 

"Only the ones that shoot real bullets." Max falls quiet at that statement, remembering the Junkyard and slowly replaces the water gun. Chloe catches on and relents her own gun, too. 

"Uh...sorry." She says quietly, rubbing at her forehead. They both remain quiet for a few moments, startling when the cashier hocks up a loogey. Chloe sends a quick look of disgust his direction before turning her attention back to Max. 

"Well, come on, Bat-Max. We still have, like, half the shop to legally pillage." Chloe rests her hands on Max's shoulders, offering her a sheepish smile before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the frozen aisle. "Besides," she adds, turning slightly so that Max can see her face. "I hate seeing you upset." 

"It's fine, Chloe." Max returns the other girl's sincere look with a soft smile. "Besides, I think I see your favorite Popsicles." 

Chloe let's out an excited noise. "Oh my god you found those Otter Pops? Dude, I haven't seen those since we were kids!" She's beaming now, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

She catches the look Max gives her and flushes slightly. She stops bouncing and folds her arm across her chest. 

"I mean, uh, that's cool, I guess. Get them, if you want. I mean, it's like winter outside, but you could earn some Lite punk cred by eating ice cream in December." 

Max let's out a snort, tossing the Otter Pops into the basket. "I'll earn my punk cred once you take me to a mosh pit."

"Only if you never say 'Shaka Brah' ever again." Chloe counters, stopping Max before she could say and do just that. 

The two of them wander down the last few aisles, tossing in a few extra items before making their way to the checkout counter. Chloe pulls a few smaller bills from the cash stash that used to be the "handicapped fund" at Blackwell and Max surmises that it must be a nice feeling for Chloe to have money instead of being indebted. 

It's nearing four AM when they leave the gas station store and slip inside the truck on either side. 

It takes at least five minutes for Max to convince Chloe that 'having a teensy sip of beer pretty please with a cherry on top' is a horrible idea and by the time Chloe relents Max is pretty sure she can almost see the sun rising.

It's 4:10 when Chloe turns the key and the ignition rumbles awake and by the time they hit the road again it's 4:20. Chloe jokes they should blaze it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are taken from Otp Prompts on tumblr.


End file.
